The Dragoons
by Legion Plateado
Summary: A new race has appeared out of nowhere about a month after the Normandy's destruction. They have advanced technology and enormous ships. The new race uses something besides mass relays to travel. They use something that Humanity has only has a theory about.
1. Chapter 1

_**Third Person**_

_**Location: Space Unknown system (aboard an Turian Dreadnot CIC) **_

_**Time: about a month after Sheppard died.**_

"Sir why are we investigating this place?" asks a Turian to his commander.

"Because we have reason to believe a race around here has activated a relay" Says the Turian captain.

"So where here to stop them" Says the Turian again.

"Correct" Says the captain.

Then a strange looking kind of structure that is at least 20 Kilometers in length and width comes into view. The structure is cylindrical in shape and it is cut into three sections, with mere steel beams holding them together, with some unknown machines in various places, and the middle is hollow.

"What the hell is that?" Says the Turian captain.

Then the hollow part of the structure begins to start with electricity bouncing around the inside like it has thousands of little tesla coils.

"We have a an energy reading and its of the charts" says a Turian.

Then a bright flash that even if you put your hands in front of your face you could still see it. Then when the flash die down a ship comes out of the structure the Ship was 19 Kilometers long and 19 Kilometers in width. The ship has huge weapons that range from Gatling guns to gigantic guns like that on a battle ship. It has no windows anywhere. It has ASS NUKEM written on the side of it.

"What the fucking hell is that" Says the Captain.

"Sir they want to talk I think" Says the operator.

"Do they understand us?" Asks the captain.

"They speak the human language of English so we can send a V.I. Translator to them" Says the Operator.

"Send it" Says the captain.

Then a man appears on screen. The man has red eyes, red skin, white hair, he stands about 8'7", he is wearing some kind of armor that is black and jagged all around, the man has a helmet under his armpit. The armor is extremely bulky looking like its made out of dragon scales with some thing like a omni tool on both arms but it looks like it is made of dragon scales.

"I am Lloyd Dostya my rank in the dragoonian army is Death Monger I am the captain of the ASS NUKEM".

"Sir we must request that you come with us to the citadel to talk with the counsel" Says the Turian.

"We will comply as long as we get to bring our weapons" Lloyd says.

"Fine what kind of weapons do you use?" Asks the turian captain.

"KE rapid fire rifles, KE smart Machineguns, KE semi auto hand guns, and Fragmentation grenades" Lloyd say.

"Your out dated in weapons what type of drive core," Says the Turian captain.

"We have five Element zero drive cores on this ship" Lloyd says.

"Alright please come with us" Says the Turian captain.

…

_**Lloyd Dostya**_

_**Location: Citadel**_

_**Time: an hour after running into the Turian patrol. **_

I am heading to the citadel tower to meet up with the counsel. My rifle is in a holster on the left leg of my armor along with my pistol being on the right. They have a full escort of multiple species two Asari and two Turians. I see races ranging from talking birds to talking squids. Then we get into a elevator that goes up at an angle. Then it stops at the top I walk out and it is filled with beautiful trees/flowers. I walk along until I get in front of the counsel. There is a platform in front of me. Then I draw my rifle and drop it on the ground then I do the same thing with my handgun.

The guards got tense when I did this. Then I walk forward onto the platform. Below me is a beautiful scene minus the shattered glass lying around. I look at the counsel there is a turian, an asari, a human with very dark skin, and, a Salarian

"Just four people I figured their would be more than that" I say.

"Why did you assume that?" Asks the Asari.

"Considering how many difference Species there are I figured that there would be one for each" I say.

"Only the ones that are the most helpful" Says the Turian.

"Are you here to have your race join us or just to talk" Says the Salarian.

"Depends on the rules" I say.

"For starters you would have to decommission any ship over a kilometer in size like that ASS Nukem of yours" Says The Asari.

"Then I am sorry but a Kilometer in size is a scout ship for us" I say.

"So will you join us or not" Says the Turian.

"I think not but that's for the politics to decide," I say as I turn and walk away "And by the way we are called the Dragoons.

_**Codex**_

_**Weapons**_

_**KE (Kinetic Energy) Rapid Fire Rifles**__ can spit out 1200 rounds a minuet. They use a gauss type of weapon system meaning that magnates act as the rifling. The rounds move as fast a standard thermal clipped weapon. It fires 12.5mm case less armor piercing rounds. It is reloaded by clip each standard clip can hold 100 rounds. It can mount a flamethrower, Shotgun, or Grenade launcher. In the end each user has 2000 rounds of ammunition before hafting to resupply. It weighs _9kilograms 71.847grams_(20Lb) when fully loaded_

_**KE Smart Machineguns:**_ _A heavier version of the rapid fire rifle it fires the same ammunition. This weapon can track multiple targets and take them out without the user doing anything more that tagging the targets and pulling the trigger. It carries 10,000 rounds of ammo it does not require a reload because this weapon holds all of its ammo. It weighs __18kilograms and 143.69grams (40Lb) when fully loaded _

_**KE Hand Gun: **_ _a Semi Auto and lightweight version of the rapid fire rifle. It is reloaded by clip. It has a 12 round clip and a flashlight under the barrel. It can be loaded with a stacked clip or extended clip allowing the handgun to have 24-40 rounds a clip. It weighs __4kg 535.92g (10Lb) when Fully Loaded._

_**KE weapons:**__ Kinetic energy weapons are the most common in the Dragoon army. They do have advantages and disadvantages. The main advantage is that you don't have to worry about over heat. The disadvantage is that you have to carry your ammo._

_**CE (Chemical Energy)(Explosives): **__Not as common as a KE weapon but its used in hand grenades and space cannons. Also it is used in artillery weapons._

_**TE (Thermal Energy)**__: TE weapons are most commonly found aboard Space ships. There are weapons adapted to us TE as its attack. TE does not penetrate armor but it goes undetected by Kinetic Energy barriers. TE also melts armor if the rounds hit multiple times in that same place. TE runs on energy produced by a Ezo (Element Zero) drive core (Ships only) or a portable generator (Foot soldiers only)._

_**AM (Anti Matter): **__These weapons are the rarest but mostly are aboard ships. These weapons tend to have massive blast radiuses that obliterate everything in that area. There are some weapons that do the same thing just with smaller radius that the ship weapons usually fired from a bow do to the fact its easier to keep the antimatter from detonating prematurely._

_**NE (Nuclear Energy): **_These weapons are only on ships as missiles. When a Dragoon ship launches one of these it means that war has began. Dragoons have discovered that they can also use an EMP separate from the nuke its self. EMP stands for Electro Magnetic Pulse and a EMP destroys any and all unshielded electronics.

_**Ranks**_

_A Death Monger is the equivalent a Lieutenant coronal. Most Death Mongers have experienced being dead so getting this rank is rare. Its counterpart is a Monger, which is the same rank just with less power than a Death Monger. Most of the Dragoons rank systems are the similar to that of the human race._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**Ok here are is the polls current status**_

_**2 votes for (F) Shep X Tali**_

_**2 votes for Samara X Garrus**_

_**2 votes for Lloyd X (F) Shep**_

_**2 votes for Lloyd X Liara**_

_**One vote for Lloyd X Tali**_

_**One vote for (F) Shep X Samara**_

_**One vote for (F) Shep X Garrus**_

_**And one vote for Tali X Garrus**_

_**I am not shutting down the poll just yet if you want other choices just PM me or post it in a review. I have only have played the DLC with Zaeed in it**_

_**End A/N**_

_**Lloyd Dostya **_

_**Location: aboard the citadel (At the citadel embassies) **_

_**Time: about an hour after the meeting with the council**_

I am in my armor with out my helmet. I am armed with two KE hand guns one on the right leg and one on the left. I am talking to random ambassadors about having them join us but none of them think that we can hold our own against anything so they refuse to even think about join us. Then I start to walk away from the embassies and then I run into a person in a environment suit who fell to the ground. The person was female standing at about 5'0". Her suit is a light blue with a strange pattern on it that is a lighter shade of blue. Her visor is purple with two glowing spots (Probably her eyes) and she has an hourglass figure.

"Sorry about that miss" I say while offering to help her up.

"Its alright human I just was lost in thought" Says the woman as she takes my hand and I help her back onto her feet.

"I ain't human" I say.

"Then what are you?" the woman asks.

"Dragoon and what are you?" I ask.

"Quarian" the woman says.

"Names Lloyd Dostya" I say.

"My name is Tali Zorah" The woman says quickly.

"What are you doing here miss Zorah?" I ask.

"I am just wandering around" Tali replies "How about you?".

"Trying to get people to join us" I say.

"Like on a mission or your gov?" Tali asks.

"The gov, we offer protection and representation in our gov" I say.

"Well I could give you the Flotilla's location and you could talk to them personally or I can get you video chat with one of the admirals and from their they can ask the others if they want to join your people" Tali says.

"I would like to meet them in person" I say.

"I can take you their if you get us a ship" Tali says.

"I have a ship" I say.

"Really is it in the docks?" Tali asks.

"It won't fit in the docks so I had to take a shuttle" I say.

"Can I see it?" Tali asks.

"Yes you may now we need to get to the ware house where my shuttle is there" I say.

"Ok lets get going" Tali says.

…

Aboard the shuttle heading to the ASS Nukem.

We are sitting on opposite sides in my large shuttle that could fit 30 dragoon troops. The pilot area is sealed off so that if people that are not supposed to get in their stay out of their. The troop area is rather empty except for benches for the men to sit on. There is also camera video receivers inside here so we can see out. Tali is just looking at the screen that shows the ASS NUKEM.

"Is it bigger in person?" Tali asks.

"Yes it is 20 kilometers long, 20 kilometer wide, and I am not sure about the circumference" I say.

"Its bigger than citadel regulations" Tali says with amazement in her voice.

"Its our largest flag ship ever built" I say "Its fleet is called tip of the spear and each fleet has its own flag ship but this ship is the biggest of all".

"So how many fleets does your race have?" Tali asks.

"200 plus fleets I think" I say.

"Why so many?" Tali asks.

"Because we are a very defensive race and if we have many fleets we can defend many planets" I say "Also we can take war against many enemies on multiple fronts at the same time".

"That's true how many ships per fleet," Tali asks while walking towards me.

"Not quite sure it varies in each fleet," I say.

Then Tali sits down next to me.

"Ok this is off topic but do you have friends or are you a pure war person?" Tali asks.

"I had friend but she died in a quantum portal accident" I say while looking down at the floor "The portal was destroyed by a meteor when her ship was going through it and it cut the ship in half then she".

"Don't say anymore I can tell it's a raw wound" Tali says.

"Its alright it just we where friend for our hole lives" I say "which is so far 222 years she died 10 years ago".

"Where you two born on a similar date or something?" Tali asks.

"Actually we where born at the same moment of time on the same day" I say "When one dragoon is born anther is born at the same time".

"Why is that?" Tali asks.

"Each of us is half dragoon half something else so the dragon inside of us is also inside another" I say "It means that our souls are one in the same I believe humans call it soul mates".

"So when you are born your wife is already chosen for you?" Tali asks.

"Yes and when one dies the other experiences death" I say "That is why I am a Death Monger I have died and returned from the afterlife".

"So to get Death in your rank you must die?" Tali asks looking me in the eyes.

"Yes" I reply.

"Will you be ok?" Tali asks.

"I'll be fine but I worry about others who have not gone through losing their other half" I say.

"One last question is their a reason behind the color of your skin and the hair color?" Tali asks.

"Yes there are four known abilities that dragoons can have one is increase skin and bone toughness, enhanced regeneration speed, a small power over fire, and a small power over ice.

"So the hair color and skin color can show what power you have" Tali says "What's your power?".

"Enhanced regeneration but mine is more powerful than usual and pain disappears quickly so I am able to take more punishment before giving in," I say.

"So how damaged have you ever taken?" Tali asks.

"What kills an average being but for your people the closest comparison is what kills two Krogan" I say.

"I have never been knocked out from pain or blood loss due to the fact that my blood comes back as fast as I lose it," I say.

"So you have to be killed by a finishing blow other wise you'll survive" Tali says.

"Correct every time someone comes to finish me off they learn how fast I can knock them to the ground and kill them" I say.

"So how many of your own kind have you killed?" Tali asks.

"I never said it was my own kind it was random aliens that look like your Vorcha or Batarians" I say.

"Has your race had wars between each other?" Tali asks.

"Yes well it one time we where tribal at a time it was about our abilities typically frost and the regenerators worked together, the fire worked with the strong skinned ones," I say.

"Ok" Tali says.

Then I feel the shuttle enter the gravity field of the ASS NUKEM.

"Welcome aboard the NUKEM" I say "and be careful when you walk now our gravity is different from the other races".

Then the Shuttle door in the back opens up and we walk out. The room is huge and has enough room to hold 20 dragoon shuttles. The Shuttles are attached to the ceiling and walls to save room. The room is made of a steel like metal that clinks with each step and it is gray. There are 20 dragoons 10 female and 10 male in full armor looking at each other lined up with straight swords crossed. Then I step forward and the first pair of men lift their blades up to where Tali and I could walk under. As we take each step forward the next pair raise their swords as high as they can. Then when we get to the end of the line of dragoons they all put their swords at their sides. Then I turn to look at them. Then they look towards me and put their swords hilt against their chests so that the blades are up.

"What is with the entrance?" Tali asks.

"Its our way of showing off to visitors" I say.

"It is unnecessary" Tali says.

"Don't worry about it now follow me to the Bridge or as the other races call it the CIC" I say.

…

The Bridge

Tali and I walk into the room. I hear Tali gasp a little from seeing it.

The room is a perfect circle with people sitting in chairs working with some interments almost all the way around and directly in front of the door is a screen. In the center of the circle is a chair and in front of it are stairs and at the bottom of the stairs is one chair with holographic controls on the arms of it.

"What is the chair at the bottom do?" Tali asks.

"It is a way to operate the ATT or Auto Targeting Turrets," I say "And before you ask there are Turrets that are manually run but the ATT's are short range weapons only and when ATT's get a target command they take out the targets that could be an issue".

"Interesting" Tali says.

Then I walk over to the chair in the middle and sit down in it.

"Where is the place you put in the coordinates?" Tali asks.

Then a galaxy map opens up to the right of the captain's chair.

"Tali it works just by touch" I say.

Then I move it to where she can touch it.

Then she marks a spot on the map.

"Ok Navigators take us to the nearest Quantum Gate now" I say.

Then the Ship begins to move.

"Put the forward cam's on screen" I say. Then the screen in front of my chair fills up with the look of space with a Quantum Gate in front of us.

"Send us to these coordinates" I say.

"Sir would you like to test the Nukem's own internal Quantum gate?" Asks an engineer over the intercom.

"Has it been tested on another ship?" I say while using the intercom.

"Yes sir and it is 100% safe" The engineer says in reply.

"Turn it on and send us to these coordinates" I say.

Then I feel a bolt of energy run through my body and then the front screen has the flotilla in front of us.

I get up and look at Tali who was wobbling around like she was dizzy.

I grab her and sit her in my chair.

"The disorientation will disappear in a few seconds" I say "Sorry about that I forgot that the first time through a QG can be hard on a body.

"Sir the flotilla is hailing us," Says the communication's officer.

"Put them on screen" I say.

Then the screen fills up with five different screens. Each one has a different Quarian on it.

"Thank you for answering" I say.

Then I notice that three of them are male and two of them are female.

"I am a Adniral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay" says one of the females

"I am Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh" says the other Female.

"I am Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema" Says one of the males.

"I am Admiral Zaal'Koriss vas Qwib-Qwib" Says the other male.

"I am Admiral Rael'Zorah" Says the last male

"I am Death Monger Lloyd Dostya" I say "and Tali Zorah lead me here".

"Where is Tali?" Asks Rael.

Then Tali grabs onto my shoulder plate and steps forward.

"Dad how are you?" Tali asks.

"I am doing fine but what did you bring the human here for?" Rael replies.

"He wishes to talk" Tali replies.

"And by the way I am not human" I say.

"We can meet aboard the a civilian ship" Rael says.

"Even right on this video screen will do" I say.

"Then what do you ask of us?" Han'Garrel asks.

"I want you and your people to join our alliance we offer protection, representation in each decision, more advanced methods of travel, and more advanced technology" I say "And all we ask for is assistance in war times and assistance in research and development".

"It seems like a fair trade to me" Rael says.

"I don't like it" Han'Garrel says.

"I think it would be better than the counsel where we don't even have an embassy" Shala'Raan says.

"I agree with Raan" Daro'Xen says.

"And I second that" Zaal'Koriss says.

"Well then the decisions made we will join the dragoons" Rael says.

"Also I think we can get the Geth to work with the Quarians or would your rather them destroyed?" I ask.

"I want them destroyed" Han'Garrel says.

"But it could benefit us to have them work with us" Rael says.

"I think this is something you guys should debate amongst your selfs" I say " I am going to have a Quantum Gate sent here for the Quarian's personal use".

"Then we shall send you a message when we decide on what to do about the Geth" Rael says.

Then the video screen shuts off and then switches back to the forward view of the ship.

"How did you know about the Geth?" Tali asks.

"Its not hard to hack a data base with our hacking equipment" I say.

"So you poked around our data banks without permission," Tali says with anger in her voice.

"That's where your wrong we got it from the citadel" I say.

"How did you get past the firewalls?" Tali asks.

"Not hard when have a A.I. aboard" I say.

"You have an A.I. onboard this ship?" Tali asks.

"Yes we have counter measures in place incase it goes ape shit" I say "We also can tell it to compute the mathematical term pie and that makes it use all of its processing power to get the term to have two of the same numbers next to each other".

"Interesting" Tali says.

"Turn on the internal Quantum Gate and send us back to the Citadel" I say.

Then I feel a sudden jolt of energy flow through me. I then see that Tali had flopped into my chair and she was dizzy again.

"It takes more than once to get used to that" I say to Tali.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

_**Ok people I have closed the poll here are the pairings**_

_**(F) Shep X Liara**_

_**Garris X Ash**_

_**Lloyd X Tali**_

_**If you want any of the other characters to be together just P.M. me. These pairs are not subject to change.**_

_**Italic text= **__flash back (With a futuristic view)_

_**End A/N**_

_**Lloyd Dosyta**_

_**Location: Aboard the ASS Nukem (In the Omega system)**_

_**Time: about a year after the meeting with the Quarians.**_

I have been asking the other races that don't have a seat on the counsel to join the Dragoons. The Krogans where quick to agree and we are attempting to cure the Genophage. The Vorcha and Batarians also joined with us just as quickly as the Krogan. We got confirmation from the Quarians that they where going to talk it out with the Geth or attempt to. The Volus, Hanar, and Drell joined us also. It was amazing how quickly the other races joined us. We have decided that the new alliance will be called Systems Space Alliance. The first thing that we did to show that we agree with the name is change the ASS Nukem into the SSA Nukem. We now have a multi race crew. Krogans, Vorcha, and Batarians have joined our ground teams. The Drell have become our scouts/assassins. The Volus have given us new bomb tech and the Hanar help with moral. The Quarians are helping with new tech and the Genophage cure. We have tried to establish communication with the Geth but so far its been fruitless. The Counsel has also reach out to us asking us to join them in a new alliance. In the end we refused it with everyone voting against joining the counsel. The Dragoon fleets have expanded in number. The SSA have control of the Terminus systems and parts of Citadel space. The three big merc groups (Eclipse sisters, the Blue Suns, and the Blood pack) have agreed to work with us as long as each mission they go on for us they get paid. The speed of which we have done all of this is almost impossible but thanks to our Quantum gates we can get from point A to point B in less than a second. Normally this would have taken many years but thanks to the counsel not having everyone with a person on it made it easier.

Tali ended up aboard my ship. She is now Tali'Zorah vas Nukem. Since the quarians joined us we made a deal with Quarians that we will follow their pilgrim traditions so they give the captain of any ship a gift and they are part of the crew. Tali's gift to me was the meeting with the Quarian Admirals.

We are currently floating around in the Omega system just waiting for something to happen. Then we Quantum jump to a human colony called horizon. This human colony has agreed to work with us but not join us. So we have put some turret emplacements that are Auto targeting/firing and manual targeting/firing. I send a shuttle to trade with the colonists. We manage get some fresh food in trade for some weapons. The weapons where Avenger rifles. Then I get a message from someone who is called the Illusive man. I look over the message and he is asking for help with a project called project Lazarus. I reply with a message asking if we could meet and get an idea what is going on with this project. I less than a second I get a location for a medical station along with the name of a person called Miranda Lawson.

So I send the coordinates to the navigator and tell him to get us their now. Then I feel the jolt of energy and then we are in front of a medical station. I get aboard the shuttle with Tali. We go over to the station and we land. We walk into a straight strange hall way with doors on both sides the one on the far side is locked and the one behind me is open where there are mechs with predator hand guns. Then a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a white and black suit. She makes the mechs lower their weapons.

"I take it your Miranda" I say.

"Yes I am" Miranda replies.

"Is it possible for me and my friend here to get a look around?" I ask.

"A full tour as already been prepared" Miranda says.

"Then lets go" I say.

Then we go through many hall ways all guarded with mechs. Eventually we walk by a room that has a human organ sitting on table with needles poking random spots.

"What's this?" I ask.

"We are bringing back someone" Miranda says.

"How long does it take?" I ask looking at the organ.

"Unknown" Miranda says.

"I think a regenerative dragoon blood could made that go faster and make that person harder to kill" I say.

"Do you have any we could have?" Miranda asks.

"Yes plenty" I say "Now is this what the Lazarus project actually is".

"Yes" Miranda says.

"Well who exactly is this?" I ask.

"First the Quarian must leave" Miranda says.

"Why?" I ask.

"This is top secret" Miranda says.

"Tali go ahead and meet me back at the shuttle" I say.

Then Tali turns around while grumbling something and then walk away.

Then when she turns the corner and the door slams behind her.

"Her name is Jane Shepard and you can't tell anyone this is a secret" Miranda says.

"What's so special about her?" I ask.

"To humanity she is a god damn hero" Miranda says.

"Its seems that hero's change the tide of everything including thoughts" I say "So why are you rebuilding a hero".

"To help fight the future threat" Miranda says.

"The race of sentient machines called the reapers" I say "Yes I know all about them and before you ask I had an A.I. hacked into the citadel's mainframe".

"Smart move" Miranda says "That way they cannot hide anything from you".

"Yes" I say in reply.

"Now do you think this operation is worthy of your support?" Miranda asks.

"If you would have skip the part about Jane Shepard I would have said no but now" I say "Yes you have my full support but the only requirement is that you send all research data to the SSA Nukem afterward".

"Why didn't they send someone who was a political leader or something?" Miranda asks.

"Because I am a hero also" I say.

"What did you do?" Miranda asks.

"I am the one who ended our thousand year civil war," I say.

"Interesting you must tell me a story about it sometime" Miranda says.

"Well then back to business what do you need supplies, guards, scientists?" I ask.

"Anything that could help out" Miranda says.

"Then a full fleet will be stationed here along with some of our top scientists" I say "And when your ready for the dragoon blood let me know".

"What's your blood type?" Miranda asks.

"Regenerative" I say.

"I mean is it A positive or something like that" Miranda says.

"We don't classify our blood types because a regenerative Dragoons blood it compatible with every other regenerative dragoon" I say.

"Then we need to run tests" Miranda says "Follow me this won't take long to get samples".

…

About a half hour later. Aboard the medical station (Shuttle bay). Lloyd Dostya's POV.

Miranda has accompanied me back to my shuttle. Tali is sitting in the troop spot talking to the pilot.

"Let me know if my blood is compatible" I say.

"Don't worry we will" Miranda says.

Then I get aboard the shuttle with my armor clinking each time my boot hits the metal. Then shuttle door slams shut behind me.

"Who is it?" Tali asks.

"I am unable to tell you" I say.

"What ever" Tali says while rolling her eyes.

"How about I tell you a story on our ride back" I say.

"Go ahead" Tali says.

_Lloyd Dosyta._

_Location: Dragoth (Capital city of the Fire/tough skinned dragoons)(Skyscraper roof top)_

_Time: Midnight around a hundred years ago_

_I am equipped in standard Dragoon armor with two dragoon 50. Handguns that look like colt m1911's. I have a large sniper rifle in hand it fires a 1 inch round. The sniper rifle is as long as my body when deployed undeployed it is as small as our standard rifles. It has a bipod with recoil reducers that are stuck into the roof and a muzzle brake. I am getting ready to take out the leadership of our opponents. The target is almost 2 miles away. I am with a girl named Ridda on this mission and against my orders. Our army is going to invade the city and take over with major casualties. I have many from our army that back me including two low ranking generals. _

_Ridda is the exact same age as me we are soul mates in a way. She has white hair, red skin, and red eyes. She is somewhat busty with an hour glass figure as humans would say. She has on the standard dragoon female armor, which is much more tight looking. She also has a sniper rifle she is going to hit the other main leader. We are waiting for them to walk into their meeting room. _

"_When do you think they get there" Ridda asks still looking down the long range scope._

"_Their they are" I say when I spot them walking into the room._

_The two men sit down on couches across from each other to us one is on the right and one on the left. _

"_Ridda take aim at the one on the left I'll take the one on the right," I say._

_I line up a head shot taking wind and distance into account._

"_On three" I say "One, Two, Three". _

_Then one loud boom and both of us slide back about two feet while watching the two men. Both of the targets heads explode and the flop over. _

"_You ok" I ask while getting up._

"_I'll be fine" Ridda says while also getting up._

"_Lets get out of here before they get smart and find us" I say._

_Then I hear a gun click._

"_Shit" I say._

_I hear four men behind us they are probably armed to the teeth._

"_Now what" Ridda asks._

"_Plan B" I say._

"_Oh shit I hate plan B" Ridda says._

_Then we turn around to see four men. All of them in full armor with huge machine guns. I step back to the edge of the roof. I draw my handguns and drop them off the roof. Ridda does the same. We both put our hands in the air. Then we fall backwards. The two men both run to the edge and start firing down at us. I pull out a detonator and press the detonate button. Then the roof explodes into fire. Then Ridda and I land on two cars. I get up and thanks to our armor taking most of the fall we have nothing but bruises. I look over and see my handguns. I walk over and pick them up then reholster them. I look over at where Ridda landed she has not gotten up. I run over to them her. I get next to her and her helmet has a bullet hole through it. I rip her helmet off and her head has a bullet hole through it. Then I pick up her body and start walkin with her body in my arms bridal style. Then the four bodies fall and land on the concrete. I then walk out of the city and keep walking until I get in front of the military camp. Then I drop to the ground and black out._

…

"I had woke up about three days later Ridda's Funeral was scheduled in two days. Also I discovered since no one in our opponent's leader ship wanted to take over and they surrendered." I say "But I wonder what would have happened if Ridda would not have come with, ever since then I have been considered a hero to most but to the ones I disobeyed I am a villain."

"I am sorry about Ridda" Tali says.

"But it is the most important story from the Dragoon civil war" I say "It tells you that in order to win you must have sacrifice something".

"Yet I since you have died a little inside" Tali says.

"That's where your wrong it made me a better person" I say "I died that day and I came back from it".

_**A/N**_

_**There you have it some of the Dragoonian civil war**_

_**End A/N**_

_Codex_

_Dragoon sniper rifle (KE weapon): This rifle produces the most recoil in a single shot than any other dragoon weapon. It is also the longest rifle in Dragoon history. It fires a one inch round that can travel almost two and half miles with huge stopping power/accuracy. It is a single shot rifle that is reloaded by a bolt action. It reloads in the back of the rifle like a bull pup rifle._

_Dragoon standard armor: The Dragoon standard armor looks like its made from dragon scales and bones. The armor is a power armor with high mobility and flexablity. It has a powerful kinetic barriers that are produced from a scaled down version of a mass effect core._

_Dragoth (Dragoon's home world): The planet has the same the same time tables as earth but it has two climates on it one is tropical and the other is arctic. The dragoons home world is inhospitable to nondragoons quite like the krogan homeworld Tuchanka. It has beaten Tuchanka for most deadly environment. Its wild life is strange also. They have things that are like the animals on earth just more deadly. _

_The Dragoon Civil war lasted for one millennia. The Dragoon home world had been ravaged by that war. Eventually the citys where cleaned up and the Dragoons decided to start using their weapons of war to go into space. The Quantum gates where born in the fires of war and no one wanted their creators sacrifice to be in vain so about two years after the civil war had ended._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Third person**_

_**Location: Medical Facility (Shepard's location)**_

_**Time: three years after agreeing to work with Cerberus**_

The medical room has three beds and only one is filled with Shepard. Shepard has patches of red skin with some spots of white hair. There is a locker in front of her bed. Then the door to the medium size room opens. Lloyd Dostya runs into the room. Lloyd then runs over to Shepard.

"Shepard wake up" Lloyd says.

"Shepard wake up" Miranda says over the intercom.

Lloyd then grabs Shepard's shoulders and then Shakes her. Shepard eyes shoot open revealing that her irises on both eyes are half white half blue. In almost an instant Shepard kicks Lloyd in the chest. Lloyd caught off guard by the attack was sent flying backwards. Lloyd slams into the wall behind him.

"Lloyd what just happened?" Miranda asks over the intercom.

"Discovered how hard Shepard can kick" Lloyd replies while standing back up.

Then Shepard gets up.

"Shepard get your equipment from the locker quickly" Miranda says over the intercom "The man with you is named Lloyd he'll help you get off the station".

Shepard runs to the locker and gets her armor out. She gets her armor on quickly. She then pulls out a Predator hand gun.

"This gun doesn't have a thermal clip" Shepard says.

"It's a med bay what do you expect" Lloyd says while moving to the door. .

"Shepard get to cover the barrels next to the door are going to blow" Miranda says over the inter com.

Lloyd grabs Shepard and throws her behind cover then leaps for the same cover. Lloyd almost lands on Shepard but he hits the ground before hitting her and then slides next to her. The barrels explode and the door opens. Lloyd gets up and offers his hand to Shepard. She pushes it away and gets up on her own.

"Are you ok" Lloyd asks while starting to walk towards the door.

"Fine until you through me" Shepard says while following Lloyd's.

Then Lloyd picks up a thermal clip.

"Here I think you need this more than me" Lloyd says while throwing the thermal clip at Shepard.

"Thanks" Shepard says while catching the Thermal clip.

Lloyd then pulls out one of his hand guns walks around the nearby corner.

"Looks like they tried to set up a barricade" Lloyd says as he climbs over the obstacle.

A mech is on the nearby stair well. It activates an before it could even stand at its full height Lloyd shoots its head off. The guns sound echoes through out the room. It makes Shepard grab her ears.

"What kind of gun is that?" Shepard asks.

"A 50. Cal with a 20 round clip" Lloyd says.

"A little over kill don't you think" Shepard says.

"Na there is no such thing as overkill" Lloyd replies as he begins to go up the stairs.

Then Shepard follows Lloyd up the stairs.

…

(Jacob's location)(About 20 min later)

Lloyd and Shepard run out onto a bridge like spot where there are three mechs on the other bridge to their right. Also Jacob is in cover behind glass. Lloyd shoots the three mechs in the chest making them fall apart as Shepard gets into cover. Lloyd then gets into cover when three more mechs walk onto the other bridge.

"Shepard" Jacob says "If Miranda's got you running around things must be worse than I thought".

"Whats the situation?" Shepard asks.

"We are low on theremal clips but I am a biotic so just give the word and I'll hit them with the good stuff" Jacob says.

Then Jacob pops out of cover and uses a pull to pull one of the mechs towards us where it then falls into a dark abyss.

"Shepard just let me know when you want me to use my grenades" Lloyd says to Shepard as he throws a grenade to the mechs.

The grenade explodes with a loud bang and it turns the mechs into scrap metal. Then three more mechs walk out onto the other bridge.

"Jacob you use pull on the one on the left, Lloyd use your grenade on the last two" Shepard says.

Then Jacob uses pull on the one on the right and Lloyd chucks a grenade in-between the two mechs. The mech that got hit with the pull falls into the abyss as the grenade detonates making them scrap metal and what's left of them also falls into the abyss.

"Lets get out of here" Lloyd says as he gets out of cover.

Shepard and Jacob get up.

"Can I get some answers before we continue on?" Shepard asks.

"Not here Shepard we got to go" Lloyd quickly replies.

"Whats the rush?" Shepard asks while glaring at Lloyd trying to figure him out.

"I just want out of here before we get kill by the mechs" Lloyd says.

"Lloyd why don't you meet us at the shuttle bay?" Jacob asks.

"Good idea I'll get a shuttle ready for our departure" Lloyd replies.

The Lloyd activates some kind of jetpack and flys over to the other bridge. Then Lloyd goes through a door.

"Lets go" Shepard says to Jacob.

…

Outside of the shuttle bay hall (Lloyd's Point of View)

I have been forced into cover by some mechs and my hand guns are out of ammo. I am also out of grenades.

"Jacob whats is your ETA" I say over the omni tool link.

"Don't know whats going on its sounds like hell on your end" Jacob replies.

"Under heavy fire and out of everything" I reply.

"Shit we will be their as soon as possible" Jacob says.

Then a mech walks up to my cover and I grab its gun then pull it over the cover. I then smash its head with its own pistol. I then use its pistol to take out two of the 10 mechs. The last of the mechs just keep firing until I hear their guns overheat.

"Out of thermal clips" I hear on of the mechs say.

I then get out of cover and run to the nearest mech. I then grab the mech and throw it into another mech. The two mechs fall over the edge and fall into the abyss. Then I run over up some stairs where the last six mechs are. I then body slam a mech that is at the top of the stairs and run over it smashing in its head. I grab anther mech and chuck him over the edge into an abyss. Then one of the mechs hits me with their pistol but it barley even phases me because of my armor. I then grab its pistol and pistol whip it in the head. The mechs head flys off and hits the ground. Now there are only three mechs left and they start running looking for thermal clips. I then activate my jet pack and fly into a mech and rip its head off. I then throw its head into another mech's head. The other mech's head smashes in.

"One left" I think.

Then a door opens in front of me and four more walk out all of them with full loaded handguns. Behind me it the shuttle bay entrance. I get into cover behind bullet proof glass. Then the door to the shuttle bay opens up and a warp flys out. It hits a mech and Miranda runs out of the door then gets into cover next to me.

"You alright?" Miranda asks.

"Fine just a few scratches on the armor from melee combat" I reply.

"Here take this" Miranda says she hands me a predator handgun.

I then pop out of cover and fire into three of the mechs heads.

"Two left" I say as I get back into the safety of cover.

Then Miranda pops out of cover and shoots the rest with her sub machine gun. I then hand her the handgun she let me use.

"Nice shooting" I say getting out of cover.

Then Shepard and the others walk into the room. Then I see Wilson behind her.

"Miranda but your supposed to be ..." Wilson says before interrupted by a gunshot.

"Dead?" Miranda says.

"What the hell?" Jacob asks.

"He was the one who turned the mechs against us" Miranda says.

"Anyway lets get aboard the Nukem" I say "We'll tell you what ever you want Shepard when we get there".

"Then lets get off this station I've had enough of it to last a life time" Shepard says walking towards the shuttles.

"Or two in your case" Miranda says.

I then make my way aboard the shuttle. The shuttle is Cerberus shuttle which is nearly half the size of a Dragoon shuttle so I am very uncomfortable mostly because of my bulky armor. The shuttle ride was short ,thank boragon, when we arrived Shepard thought that most of the crew was human until she stood right next to one and had to back up a few steps to look him in the eye. I head to the bridge and sit down in my chair. Shepard walks onto the bridge and looks around.

"Looks like something out of Star Trek" Shepard says.

"It is a standard dragoon design" Lloyd says.

Then I hear the door open up again.

"Shepard?" I hear Tali say from behind me.

"Tali?" Shepard says from behind me.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"Yes it was a long time ago" Tali replies.

I then stand up and walk over to the duo.

"Shepard if you would follow me to the Conference room you can talk to the Cerberus boss" I say.

Then I walk out the door and I hear footsteps behind me.

"Sorry about braking up your reunion but I have to make sure you talk to the Illusive man before we gate" I say.

"Gate?" Shepard asks.

"Quantum jump" I reply "Oh yeah you have not see a Quantum gate before most humans will never even Quantum jump" I say.

Then about 10 mineuts later of silence I stop next to a door that has the words FTL Communications on it. The door opens up half of it going down and the other half going up.

"Just step onto the red circle and it will call the Illusive man" I say "When your done meet me on the bridge.

Then I start walking back to the bridge.

…

(Bridge)(about 40 minuets later) (Lloyd)

I am sitting in my chair looking through human music that I had pick up over the years. Some of their best songs are from their 20th century. I especially enjoy a song called _**Armageddon_It by Def Leppard**_. Music is not something us Dragoons tend to make so we are relying on other races for music. Then I hear the door open up. I hit Armageddon Iy and it starts playing. Then Shepard steps next to me.

"We are headed to Freedoms progress" Shepard says.

"We'll be their in a short time" I say.

"I see you have taken an interest in older music" Shepard says.

"Yes I have" I say tapping a button on console on the arm of my chair. A holo screen appears in front of me and I can see the head engineer Luke Droneagon's face. He has red hair, red skin, and red eyes. He has on a red uniform.

"Are you ready to quantum jump sir?" Luke asks.

"Shepard take a seat" I say as a Hard light chair forms next to my chair.

Then Shepard just steps forward.

"I'll be fine" Shepard says looking at the camera view.

"On Luke time to jump" I say.

"Yes sir" Luke says starting to press buttons and the Holo screen disappears.

Then a jolt of energy flows through my body and the camera picture flashes for a second and then in front of us is a planet. Shepard starts wobbling around.

"Dizzy?" I say.

"Yes" Shepard says.

"Its what happens the first few times you jump" I say "We call it Quantum sickness".

Then I stand up.

"Sit" I say stepping away from my chair.

Sheppard sits down in my chair.

"I am going to get my equipment together" I say.

"Sir the R&D has some new kind of shield they refer to only as Particle Assimilation or PA armor" A tech says from their spot in the upper ring.

"Sounds interesting have it tested before I use it" I say starting to make my way out of the room.


End file.
